Go Ahead And Scream
by AzN-BoY
Summary: A crazed killer is on the loose and a gang of high school students is the only way to stop him before everyone drops dead.
1. Scream

Go Ahead And Scream  
  
The car crashed into the street pole as Tasha wailed in anger.  
"Please, please, please..." Tasha screamed and thrashed herself in the front seat of her car.  
She backed the car down the road and suddenly, CRASH! Tasha kicked the door open, stepped out, and did not bother to close the car door. She ran around in the rain in the middle of the night, and thought of what to do. Then she ran around in circles and finally, she made her mind. She ran down the pavement sidewalk and searched for a pay phone. There was a pay phone, ten feet from her left. She put the quarter in and picked up the phone. No tone. The phone was dead, it happened when there was a storm.  
"Oh my God!" she yelled.  
She ran as fast as she could into an old building. Silence. She walked quickly down the hallway, and tried to find a phone.  
Maybe I could go to the office and use the phone, she thought.  
Tasha found an office in a few seconds and knocked on the door. No answer. She turned the knob and it opened easily. She pushed it open to a crack and peered in. Everything was messed up.  
"Gosh," she murmured.  
She stared at the phone, which was all broken.  
"Shoot," she whispered to herself and went her way into the next room. It was the same. Everything was messed up. Tasha went to another room. They were all the same. She did the same thing and went to another room, and another. There was no difference. Everything was messed up, all the phones were broken. She started going up the stairs when suddenly, the music on the P.A. stopped. She, all scared, goes the rest of the stairs up when noise is heard behind her. It was a tap...tap...tap...  
"Who's there? Wh-Who's doing that?" she asked  
The lights go off.  
"Whoever's doing that, stop it," Tasha said but there was still no answer.  
The door she came in from, slammed shut.  
"STOP IT! You're freakin' me out!"  
She speed walks to the hallway, and tried to avoid the noises. She went up to a room and entered it, slamming the door shut. She was to scared to open it. Tasha walked backwards slowly and tripped. Her hand was touching something wet. She looked at it and gasped, she looked up and saw dead bodies. No wonder all the rooms were all messed up. She screamed a few times and ran away from the classroom. The door knob was rattling from the other room. She peered through the window of the door and there was a figure dressed in mostly black. The figure used a knife to break the window of the door. It then opened the door and slowly went to Tasha. She ran as fast as she could to the other set of stairs and went down it. She did not know where it lead. She looked behind her, it was gone. She ran to the left and ran down another set of stairs. There was a sign saying exit. She was so surprised she escaped. With every noise she heard, she looked around. She looked back at the door and there was the reflection of the figure raising the knife. She moved quickly and the knife came down onto the door. She went down the stairs and tripped. She got up and noticed she was down at the basement. There was a door leading to another place. She grabbed it open and there was another door leading outside. She was so reliefed. She sighed and walked quickly to the front of the building, she went to the side where the pay phone is. There was a house near the pay phone. She heard another noise behind her. The figure came out of nowhere, Tasha noticed it went from the other door that lead to the outside. It slammed Tasha onto the wall and stabbed her at least six times. Blood was everywhere. She was dead laying on the wall. 


	2. Phone Call

Vanessa walked with a quick pace to the front yard of her house. She entered the house and slammed the door shut behind her.  
"Hey, dad," Vanessa said to her dad but her dad did not even notice.  
She went her way towards the computer and stared at the blue screen for a few seconds. She changed her mind and went to her room. The phone suddenly rang and she picked it up.  
"Hello?" she asked the caller.  
"Vanessa?" the caller questioned.  
"Yeah, it's me, who's this?" Vanessa said.  
"Hey! Don't you recognize me? It's Sarah," Sarah said.  
"Oh, hi, Sarah, I never knew it was you."  
"What's wrong with you today?"  
"I had a rough day."  
"Do you believe it?"  
"What?"  
"Tasha McClain was brutally murdered yesterday."  
"Oh my God...Did the police find out who did it?"  
"Some bastard, purposely killing girls out there.......for souvenirs?"  
Vanessa fake laughed.  
"It's just...so freaky, some girl that attends our school got killed."  
"Ha, yeah"  
"Well, anyways, I got to go...for soccer practice."  
"Okay, thanks for the call, later."  
"Later."  
Vanessa slammed the phone down and sat by her desk. She noticed her school papers were gone. She searched everywhere then suddenly the phone rang again. Vanessa thought is was Sarah again so she did not bother saying "Hello?" or "What's up?"  
"Hey, I thought..." Vanessa said.  
"What?" the caller interrupted her.  
"Wait a minute...who's this?" Vanessa questioned.  
"Tasha," the caller replied.  
"W-W-Wait, I don't get it, whoever's calling, admit it, I know you're not Tasha."  
The name sent a chill up herself.  
"Before you say anything else, how did you get my phone number?"  
The caller is breathing heavily.  
"Sarah is that you?"  
"No, I'm Tasha...just Tasha...surviving a knife through my chest, so pathetic."  
"I-I don't get it."  
"You'll find out, soon enough."  
Vanessa put the phone down, she was terrified. 


End file.
